World of Winx - Episode 102/Script
New Powers Narrator: The Winx are conducting a secret mission to stop the mysterious Talent Thief. To save the kids in danger, they're pretending to be talent scouts in a TV program hosted by the exuberant Ace. They meet Annabelle, a girl with a wonderful voice, but aren't able to prevent her from being kidnapped after her performance. Scene:The World of Dreams' Forest *Annabelle wakes up finding herself in the World of Dreams and walks around to find a way out but the shadow monsters appears.* Annabelle: Oh! Uh! Huh? *Annabelle runs away from the shadow monsters and hides behind a tree.* *Bloom sees a vision of Annabelle in the lake.* Bloom: Huh? *Bloom walks around the forest and sees the missing talents.* Unnamed Talent #1: Hi-yaa! Unnamed Talent #2: Huh? Bloom: Hey! *Annabelle catches Bloom's hand and Bloom turns around.* Bloom: Annabelle, are you all right? I've been worried about you. Annabelle: My earring! Uh! Uuh! *Annabelle looks shocked and Bloom turns around to see what's going on.* Bloom: Huh? Oh! *Annabelle runs away. Bloom runs after Annabelle.* Bloom: Annabelle! Annabelle! Oh! *Bloom gets trapped under some vines and tries to struggle.* Bloom: Annabelle!!! Scene: Winx's Bedroom *Bloom wakes up from her dream.* Aisha: You were having a bad dream, Bloom. Bloom: Oh? *Bloom brings a cup of tea to Bloom.* Flora: Here, have some Namis tea. It's calming. Bloom: Thank you, Flora. *Bloom takes the tea.* Bloom: I don't think that was just a bad dream. I saw Annabelle and she was trying to tell me something. Musa: Was she okay? Bloom: She needs our help. She's trapped in a forest. *WOW! theme song plays.* Stella: Oh, the show is starting! Scene: Inside WOW studio *The WOW! promo is shown.* Ace: Welcome to wow-wow-wow ‘’Wow!’’. Our amazing reality-talent show! Entering our fabulous judges! Margot! *Margot appears.* Margot: I hate talents. The only thing I love is my Puff. *Puff yaps.* Ace: Cliff! Cliff: Well, Ace, if they're spontaneous, they're talents! *Fans cheering and applause.* Scene: Winx's Bedroom Bloom: We need to find Annabelle and we can't do that if we're on camera. *Stella's groans and gets angry but Musa stops her.* Ace (From TV): We're about to go live to the downtown loft of our six spectacular talent scouts! Tecna: The drones will be here any second, what should we do? Stella: Leave it to Stella. Scene: Inside WOW studio Ace: Le-e-et's review last night's performance by Annabelle! *A preview of Annabelle's concert is shown. This is me is heard.* Ace: Cliff, what do you think? Cliff: She was mesmerizing. Ace: Margot? Margot: Her exit was poor, like her performance. *Puff yaps. Fans cheering and applause.* Ace: Maybe that's changed... Le-e-et's go downtown and see if our talent scouts have found our missing star yet. *The screen shows the Winx's loft. The drones appear.* Ace: Good morning, Winx! Winx? *Stella appears.* Stella: Hello? Ace! Mwah! Mwah! Mwah! Hello, my beloved fans! *The scene switch to WOW studio.* Ace: Hi, Stella. What's the latest update? Stella: On my smartphone? *Stella brings out her smartphone and audience laughs.* Ace: No, about our talented Annabelle! Scene: Winx's Loft Stella: I'm happy to report... that Annabelle won't be back on ‘’WOW!’’ Scene: Inside WOW studio Ace: Huh? But she could have been in our final contest! Scene: Winx's Loft Stella: She told me she has already realized her dream. Performing in front of an audience. Scene: Inside WOW studio Ace: But now we have one less contestant! Scene: Winx's Loft *Aisha and Musa appears.* Aisha: We are up to the challenge. Ace (From TV): But where are the other fantastic talent scouts? Stella: Come with me. Scene: Winx's Bedroom Stella: Bloom is under the weather. *Bloom is shown to be very sick.* Stella: And poor Flora too. *Stella pulls down the blanket and Flora is seen holding a cup of tea.* Stella: As is Tecna. *Tecna is playing with her tablet and coughs.* Scene: Inside WOW studio Ace: Stand up, Winx! It can't be a cold stopping you! Tecna: An analysis of my symptoms indicates a full day of bed rest is in order. Ace: Let's see. Can ‘’WOW!’’ stop for an entire day? No, it can't! The show must go on! Stella: And this is my super-awesome equipped walk-in closet! *Fans cheering.* Aisha and Musa: Stella! Stella: Sorry. The show must go on! And that's why we can't wait to reveal a new talent! Ace: That's the right mood! Even if split in half, the Winx are back and ready for ‘’Wow!’’. Stella: Ready to go out into the world and... Stella, Aisha and Musa: Find that talent! Audience: Find that talent! Stella: Follow us and prepare to say ‘’Wow!’’. Ace: Drones, follow our talent scouts! Scene: Winx's Loft *Bloom checks the area.* Bloom: All clear. Scene: Outside Winx's Loft *Stella, Aisha and Musa enters the WOW van and leaves.* Bloom: Perfect! The drones are not noticing us. *Bloom removes the sleeping cap on Flora's head.* Bloom: Remove it. We have to burst into action! *Bloom, Flora and Tecna run outside.* Scene: Inside the Winxmobile *Aisha is seen driving the van.* Musa: And now, where can we find some talent? Stella: Don't worry, Musa. It will come out when you least expect it. *giggles.* *Stella and Musa waves towards the drones.* Stella: But first, let's lose those flying paparazzi! Aisha: Evasive manoeuvres coming up. *Aisha drives as fast as she could to get rid of the drones.* Scene: Backstage of WOW Studio *Ace is relaxing while his helpers gives him a manicure. From the TV, he sees the WOW Van running away frm the drones.* Ace: Oh! Where are they going?! Scene: Inside WOW Studio Ace: Make sure the drones don't lose the Winx! Huh? Assistant in charge: *whispers.* Sir, you're on the air. *The audience gasps.* Ace: Not now! Wow-wow-wow "Wow!" Where are the Winx going? All this and more after these words from our sponsor! Why is my forehead still shiny?! Make-up!! Scene: Gardenia's Town Square *Stella tries disguise Musa as a talent.* Musa: I can't do this. I haven't prepped at all. Stella: Improvise. Musa: I... But... *The drones appear and Stella forces Musa onto the stage.* Stella: Uh, we have an amazing talent for you today! An actress who is out of this world. Give it up for Myria! *People cheering and applause.* Musa: *coughs.* *Aisha, Stella and the people gasps.* Musa: Never, since the middle summer's spring... *As Musa tries to portray a character, her dress pulls her down and the people laughs.* Stella and Aisha: Huh? Stella: Oh! *Stella sees the play and faints but Aisha catches her. Musa pulls her wigs up.* Scene: Inside WOW Studio Ace: What do you think, judges? Wow or Out? Margot: On a scale of one to ten? Zero. *Puff yaps.* Cliff: Let her go on, she will improve for sure. Scene: Gardenia's Town Square Musa: But with thy brow... Brow, brawls. *Kids booing.* Stella: Uh! Oh! Girl: She can do Shakespeare! *Gómez sees the incident and calls Evans.* *Phone rings.* Customer: One spicy taco, please. *Evans picks up the phone.* Evans: Well, Gomez? Gómez (From phone): Yeah, two of them were with Annabelle. Evans: And the other ones? Gómez: Maybe... They're somewhere. Give me a second, darlin'. Customer: Can I please have the spicy taco? Evans: Don't call me "darling". *She hung up the phone.* Customer: Make it a large, please. Evans: Sorry, closing time. *Closes the shop.* Scene: Outside Gardenia's Restaurant *Flora passes the tea to Bloom and Tecna.* Flora: Maybe this will help. Bloom: The earring must be a clue. Annabelle was trying to show it to me in my dream. Tecna: Earring singular or earrings plural? *Bloom draws Annabelle's earrings.* Bloom: She was only wearing one. It looked like this. *Bloom shows the drawing to Flora and Tecna. Meanwhile, Gómez snaps a picture of the Winx from his camera. Louise comes and takes Gómez's order.* Louise: Hi, are you ready? Gómez: Uh? Yeah, breakfast. Uh, how about some scrambled eggs? Louise: Okay. *She writes it down in her notepad.* Gómez: And some bacon. *She goes away but Gómez stops her.* Gómez: Oh, wait, wait! Plus sausage, home fries, cappuccino and one of your famous cupcakes! *Louise goes into the kitchen while Flora notices her feeling sad.* Scene: Inside Gardenia's Restaurant *Louise sobs. Flora come in to the restaurant.* Flora: Louise, are you okay? Louise: I guess. Flora: We're all worried about Annabelle. It's okay to feel sad and scared. Louise: *Crying* I'm so worried. What if she's not all right? This was all my fault. *Hug Flora.* If I hadn't been so jealous and cut the power... Flora: Don't worry, we'll find her. Will you help us? *Louise nods. Bloom and Tecna comes in.* Bloom: Louise, do you know if Annabelle owned earrings like this? *Bloom shows the drawing to Louise.* Louise: I gave them to her. They were her good luck charms. She had them the night of her performance at the Frutti Music Bar. Bloom and Tecna: Huh? *Bloom brings out her communicator phone and calls for Aisha.* Bloom: Aisha, are you there? Aisha (From phone): We're at the stage in the square. Scene: Gardenia's Town Square Aisha: With Musa. Scene: Inside Gardenia's Restaurant Bloom: Okay. When you're done with that torture, meet us at the Frutti Music Bar. We have a lead on Annabelle. *Gómez eavesdrops their conversation and talks to Evans.* Gómez: They have a lead on Annabelle. Wha...? *Bloom, Tecna, Flora and Louise comes from the kitchen and Gómez is shocked.* Gómez: *laughs.* Where's the restroom? Scene: Inside WOW Studio Margot: Spare us, Ace, please! Ace: Mmm? *Ace looks toward Cliff.* Cliff: Huh! Ace: Okay, crew, pull the plug! Sorry, folks. Due to technical difficulties we've lost our feed to the town square stage. We'll be back just as soon as we can! Scene: Outside Gardenia's Restaurant *Bloom, Flora and Tecna comes out from the restaurant.* Gómez: Evans, they've just gone out. Scene: Gardenia's Town Square Evans: Good work, Gómez. Here you go. *She gives the ice cream to the customer. Meanwhile, another customer arrives.* Customer: Uh, one strawberry cone, please. *Evans sees Bloom, Flora and Tecna walking across the streets.* Evans: Follow them! Sorry, closing time. *Closes the shop.* Customer: Huh? Uh! *Evans drives the truck away.* Scene: Outside Frutti Music Bar *Gómez stops the car in front of Frutti Music Bar.* Gómez: What? Mm? *Evans and Gómez sees the Winx entering the Frutti Music Bar and gets out from the car and enter the bar.* Scene: Inside Frutti Music Bar *Evans and Gómez look around the bar but Evans sees Gómez flirts with a girl and calls him out.* Roxy: Double smoothie for you. You ordered one for two? Gómez: Yeah. Evans: No. *Roxy gives the smoothie to Gómez.* Gómez: Actually, I prefer the spicy ones. Turmeric, chili pepper... *Evans steps on Gómez's foot.* Gómez: OW! Evans: So that one-hit-wonder from WOW! Did she play right here? Roxy: Annabelle? Yes. Evans: What happened to her? Roxy: Don't know. After her performance, nobody saw her. Evans: So the last time anyone saw her was in her dressing room? Roxy: Uh, can I get you anything else? Gómez: Another smoothie, please. *Roxy turns around.* Roxy: Sure. Do you want Rainbow or Peach? *She notices that the two strangers are gone.* Scene: Dressing Room Backstage *The Winx enters the room. Stella closes the door and Bloom touches her communicator phone and an image of Roxy appears.* Roxy: Two strangers were just asking me about the dressing room. Bloom: Thanks, Roxy. We better hurry. Stella: Please! I've got this one. *She sits on the chair.* Stella: Okay, so you're Annabelle. You just sang the song of your life. You come back in. *Stella's vision of Annabelle's concert appears.* Stella: You hear the applause. Ah, adoring fans. They're voting, so you reach for your good luck charms. You're nervous. The earring comes loose. As you try to put it back in... *End of vision. Stella stands up.* Stella: So she has the earring in her hand when he grabs her. She fights to push him away. It rolls out and... goes across the floor and... *She lifts up the trashcan and finds the earring.* Bloom: Good work, Stella! Tecna: Just drama. *Bloom picks up the earring.* Bloom: Hey! There's some dust over here. It looks just like the dust left by the Talent Thief. *Flashback of golden dust is shown. Bloom picks the dust and puts it on her hands. Tecna brings out a device to absorb the golden dust.* Tecna: Affirmative. It's the same. *A portal suddenly opens up and sucks the Winx into it. Evans and Gómez arrives but sees no one is there.* Evans: Nobody's here either! *Closes the door. Winx Dreamix theme plays and the Dreamix transformation is shown.* Scene: The World of Dreams *The portal opens up and the Winx falls down.* Bloom and Stella: Uh! Oh! Flora and Musa: Oh! Aisha: Uh! Bloom and Stella: Huh? Tecna: Huh? Huh? *Flora is seen flying. The Winx gather around.* Tecna: What happened to us? Aisha: Huh? Bloom: Uh! Musa: It feels like our inner power has grown and taken shape. Stella: Why? How did that portal open up? Flora: And where are we? *Bloom recognizes the place from her dreams.* Bloom: This is the same beach from my dream. Let's save the rest of the questions for later. Scene: The World of Dreams' Forest *The Winx are seen flying in the forest.* Musa: I feel Annabelle is in that direction. Aisha: Me too. Bloom: You know, it's the same feeling I had when Annabelle performed. Flora: Like, if this huge positive force links us all together. *The Winx are seen flying deep into the forest and Bloom finds Annabelle walking in the forest.* Bloom: Annabelle! Annabelle: Hm? Oh! *The Winx lands onto the ground and Annabelle hugs Bloom.* Annabelle: *laughs.* Winx! I'm so happy to see you! Bloom: If I'm not wrong, this is yours. *Bloom gives Annabelle her earring and she puts it on.* Annabelle: Oh, thank you, thank you! But how did you get those wings? Bloom: We are fairies. And we're here to save you. Annabelle: Fairies?! How did you get here? Using magic? Stella: No. I mean, yes. A magic portal opened up and we got into it. Wait a moment. Who opened that portal? *Musa turns around and sees shadow monsters appearing.* Musa: We have company. *The Winx surrounded with Annabelle.* Flora: Whoever led us here wants us to remain here! Aisha: Let's go. The portal's this way. Huh? *A shadow monster appears in front of Aisha.* Aisha: My...shadow?! Bloom: Uh? Aisha: Let's see what we can do with our new powers. *Aisha uses her attack against the monster and escapes. More shadow monsters appear in front of the Winx.* Stella: Uh! Flora: Even our shadows attack us! *Stella, Aisha and Bloom uses their attacks against the monsters. The Winx tries to escape. Stella and Aisha uses their attacks again against the monsters. Then, Stella and Aisha escapes.* Scene: The World of Dreams Bloom: The portal's over there! Stella: You go next, Annabelle. *Stella enters the portal. Annabelle tries to enter the portal but failed to do so.* Annabelle: Uh! Oh! Bloom and Tecna: Uh! *Annabelle to go though the portal again but failed.* Annabelle: Something's stopping me. Bloom: How did you pass through it on the way here? Annabelle: The last thing I remember was this sand that made me so sleepy. Then I was here. *The shadow monsters appear. Bloom and Aisha tries to attack them.* Tecna: The sand. Let's try it. *Tecna brings out the device and pours the sand over Annabelle.* Tecna: Now try. *Bloom and Aisha attacks the shadow monsters. Annabelle tries to enter the portal but it rejected her.* Annabelle: Oh! Oh! *Screams* Bloom: Huh? Bloom, Stella and Aisha: Ah! *Bloom, Stella and Aisha tries to get close to her but a magical force pushes all the Winx back into the portal, sending them back to the real world.* Scene: Dressing Room Backstage The Winx: Ah! Aisha: The portal! It's gone! *Bloom stands up and finds the portal.* Bloom: And so is Annabelle. Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 1 Scripts (World of Winx) Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:DuArt Film and Video Scripts Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Scripts